Mimic (IDW Sonic)
Mimic the Octopus is a villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog IDW comics, appearing as the main antagonist of the Tangle and Whisper storyline. He was a former member of the Diamond Cutters mercenary team before betraying them to serve Dr. Eggman. Description Appearance When in his true form, Mimic appears as a octopus mobian with purple skin, a beak-like mouth, black eyes with white pupils, suction-cups on his hands and feet and tentacles for hair. He wears a black, tattered poncho and coverings on his arms and legs. While he was working with the Diamond Cutters, his poncho was much nicer and and he wore black gloves and boots. He also had a mask that identical to Whisper's until he betrayed the Diamond Cutters. Personality When working with his former team, Mimic put on a facade of a loyal and trust-worthy comrade. In reality, he was a greedy and duplicitous individual who did not think twice about betraying his team to save his own life. He was also sadistic, changing into different forms to torment his opponents. Powers and Abilities Mimic has the ability to instantly disguise himself as different people, including Sonic the Hedgehog and an Egg Pawn, and was quite good at impersonating them. However, he could not replicate the skills of the people he changed into, and whatever form he chose, he still maintained some usual traits, such as brown eyes and the suction cups on his hands. He also had impressive combat skills and usually fought with a knife, along with some other weapons Eggman supplied him with such as guns or bombs. He once wielded a hammer-like Wispon designed by Smithy that utilized a blue Wisp to create solid blocks that he and his teamates can use as stepping stones. However, he abandoned it after his Wisp abandoned him. History Past Mimic was once part of the Diamond Cutters, a mercenary team dedicated to fighting the Eggman Empire, alongside Slinger the Ocelot, Smithy the Lion, Claire-Voyance the Howler Monkey and Whisper the Wolf. His profession was the team's infiltrator, in which he uses his shape-shifting abilities to fool the Eggpawns into thinking he was one of them. However, while the others were fighting to preserve freedom for everyone and cared for each-other, Mimic was only interested in gaining profit and cared only for himself. At some point, the job became too difficult for Mimic to bear, and so he secretly cut a deal with Eggman to betray his team in exchange for sparing his life. He then led Slinger, Smithy and Claire into one of Eggman's bases where he trapped them in a room filled with Shadow Androids that overwhelmed and eventually killed them while meeting with Eggman in a secret room. Eggman was impressed by Mimic's treachery and agreed to pardon him for his "crimes", but his Wisp, disgusted by his heinous actions, abandons him. When Eggman learned that Whisper was not among the casulties, Mimic justified that she was merely a scout and no real threat, only to be ordered to eliminate her or face the consequences. He attempted to fool her by pretending to be Slinger, but only finds her Wispon laying on the ground and concludes that she has run off. Fearing Eggman's wrath, Mimic decides to use her Wispon and his own mask as proof of her demise, believing Whisper to be too cowardly to be a threat without anyone-else to support her. Present To be continued... Trivia *Mimic is based off of the mimic octopus, which can camaflouge itself with the environment and impersonate other species, which fits Mimic's abilities and profession. *Like all the members of the Diamond Cutters, Mimic is based off one of the main operatives of FOXHOUND in the Metal Gear series. In Mimics case, he is based on Decoy Octopus, who he shared his mastery of disguise and animal theme with. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animals Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Category:Mercenaries Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker